


Never Returned

by DonutHolesX0



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, F/M, Hair-pulling, M/M, Parallels, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Whump, one part is non-con the other is con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonutHolesX0/pseuds/DonutHolesX0
Summary: Ao promised he'd be back, only to fall into a fate worse than death.[WARNING] Very mature themes please read at your own risk.
Relationships: Ao/Kashin Koji, Ao/Terumi Mei
Kudos: 6





	Never Returned

Everything felt so cold. Shrouded by darkness without his left arm or leg, Ao stopped counting the hours he sat in that inch of water, his cold wet clothes sticking to him. The stone walls confining him were the only thing that provided any source of heat for him, even if was his own body warming those stones.

They left him there to ‘think’ about what he did. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to this, he’d been in similar scenarios like this before. Although having the life beaten out of him beforehand didn’t help, every time he breathed he could feel the bruises on his ribs glow, clenching his teeth each time.

The sound of footsteps broke through his daydream. Looking up to see the creaking metal door open, a blinding light accompanying it, Ao winced at the light burning into his remaining eye.

“Rise and shine.” A voice called out to him. He knew that voice all too well. “Ready to apologise?” Kashin said with a fake merry tone.

Ao lifted his head to look at him, giving him a look of absolute detest, sneering at him, “I-I.. have _nothing_.. to say to you.” He said glaring his teeth at him.

Kashin furrowed his brow at him, “It’s amazing to see that spark of yours hasn’t gone out yet.” He managed to sound impressed at Ao’s efforts.

“You know your not exactly in a position to say such a thing right?” Kneeling down to Ao’s level to look him in the eye. Using this opportunity Ao spat in his face, giving a smug, mocking grin. Leaving Kashin unimpressed at his plaintive attempt.

“Looks like I’ll just have to try a different method.” Grabbing Ao by his hair, roughly pulling him out of the cell, Ao groaned feeling every strand about to be ripped from his scalp. 

Lifting him up, Ao tried to stabilise himself on his right leg, Kashin dragged him and threw him onto the face of a table. Grabbing it to rebalance himself, trying to support himself up on his elbow only to be knocked down again, his face pressing against the cold metallic surface. Most of his strength was gone, he cursed under his breath that couldn’t fight back.

\----

_“Lady Mizukage, you don’t have to do that.” Ao said begrudgingly as Mei played with the tufts of hair on his head. “But its so messy, why didn’t you bother to comb it?” She replied still playing with his hair._

_“Because we’re at war. I hardly believe its necessary to groom ourselves at this time.” Swatting her hand away, “Fine, grumpy.” Mei gave him a long pout._

_“D-Did you manage to see off Chōjūrō? I was uncertain about his health last week, wouldn’t want him to falter during this battle, especially with how fragile he is.” He said changing the subject while crossing his arms, he had already left along with the other kage aides, he didn’t get the chance to give him a final piece of advice before they left._

_“You know you don’t have to hide the fact you care about him.” Mei chuckled as his cheeks turned a bright pink._

_“He’ll be alright. He’s changed quite a bit being with the other people his age. And we were the ones who raised him you know.” She reassured him._

_They heard a knock on the door of her office, a kiri nin poking his head in, “Lady Mizukage we should be leaving soon.” He alerted her, “Of course, just give me a few more minutes please.” She said, the nin bowing and closing the door again._

_She went back to smoothing out parts of Ao's uniform, “I think i’ts been quite a while since I’ve seen you wear this.”_

_“It has, not since before the Fourths passing, I’m surprised it still fits me.” Ao said looking around the waist area of his uniform, he lost quite a lot of muscle in age, not as fit as he was years ago._

_“Be glad, I don’t think I can wear mine anymore. Besides you don’t look so short anymore.” She said cheekily._

_“Then you should start wearing it again. Maybe you’ll grow a couple more inches.” He quipped back at her._ _Mei sneered at him, Ao doing the same with a Cheshire grin. Their sarcastic sneers dissolving into soft laughing._

_Mei’s laughter grew softer, her hands gripping onto his chest plate and curling up with a worried expression._

_“Mei? Are you alright?” His smile disappearing along with the cheery mood that lit the room moments ago._

_“Yeah, it’s nothing.. It’s just..” She stuttered, suddenly wrapping her arms around him catching him in a bear hug. Wide eyed Ao comforted her, reciprocating her hug while gliding his hand up and down her back._

_“Promise you’ll come back to us.. I don’t want to lose you so quickly.” He could hear a small crack in her voice._

_“We’ll be ok. I’ll come back to you in one piece, I promise.” He said confidently. Breaking off their hug, his hand tilting her head up to catch her lips in a kiss._

_\----_

Ao tried his best to fight back against Kashin, trying to kick him off or at least escape his grasp. His efforts put to waste with a loud crack, his head colliding with the hard surface. Seeing stars and pain echoing though his skull, starting to fade out once the blood started trickling from his nose, he had a feeling it might be broken.

“Want to try that again?” Kashin said clicking his tongue, gripping onto his hair again. “Have anything to say to me now?” The deep voice growled at him.

“Yeah.. what’s with that dumb mask of yours? It looks like-” Before Ao could finish his stir Kashin smashed his face back into the table, if his nose wasn’t broken before it definitely was now. Ao started to feel extremely light headed.

“Still don’t know when to shut up do you? You’re not the only one who’s tried this before you know.” Kashin leaned forward so Ao could hear him, “There have been many that tried fighting their way out of this, but in the end they all accepted the situation they were in. Do you know why?”

“Did you bore them to submission with your insipid talks?” Ao snapped back at him, for the moment at least, he knew the position Kashin placed him in, but he didn’t want to submit to him so easily.

“No. I did something better.” Letting go of Ao’s hair, his calloused fingers travelled down the muscles of his back, Ao shuddered at his touch. “Your skin is surprisingly soft, for a man of your age especially.” Locating on the bruises staining Ao’s ribs he dug his index finger into it. Ao groaned from the pain, this wasn’t as bad as earlier, he could make the bruises bluer and bigger all he wanted, he wouldn’t break him this way.

“I’m going to enjoy this.” Ao heard Kashin say under his breath, suddenly feeling a bulge grow against his backside.

He felt the fabric of his pants being pulled down roughly all the way to his ankle. Kashin kicked his leg to the side, while he continued bending him over, he heard the sound of a belt unbuckling and zipper being undone. “What are you..!” The realisation hit him, the blood drained from his face, “N-No don’t!” He tried begging.

“Its a little too late for that don’t you think?” Kashin hummed rubbing himself against Ao’s bare ass, slapping his cock against him. Ao felt a coil tighten in his stomach, his heart pacing faster as his anxiety rose. Kashin grabbed his arm and pinned it behind his back to stop him struggling.

Spitting into his hand and stroking his shaft, slicking himself up he positioned his legs to line himself against Ao.

Ao couldn’t see his face, but he didn’t need to. He felt those piercing eyes stab into him with a mixture of sadism and lust.

\----

_Ao held her against the wall of her office, Mei’s hands on either sides of his face keeping him locked with her lips. Grinding up against her, soft pangs of pleasure coursing through him with every rock of his hips._

_Breaking off to breathe, “Do you want to? Here?” Mei huffed, caressing his cheek with her thumb._

_“Yes.” Cutting her off with another kiss and reaching under her skirt, she let out a soft gasp. His fingers went to work, pressing his fingers against her clit through her panties, rubbing it in circles, Mei letting out soft mewls as she squirmed against his touch. Rocking her hips in motion with him._

_Kissing the side of her soft neck, nipping up her jawline Mei giggling from his ticklish pecks. “Hey! Not so rough. Don’t want to leave any marks.” She said trying to be as quiet as she could._

_“Whats so wrong with that? You always looked so good with blue.” He purred into her ear._

_In an instant_ _Mei pulled his head back by his ear causing him to draw back, biting the flesh under his chin in retaliation, almost piercing his skin. Ao suppressed what would’ve been a rather loud moan, it stung yet it felt so heavenly, “Oh so the rules don’t apply to me? How am I going to hide this?” He began teasing her._

_“You’re a grown man stop complaining. Now hurry up will you~” She hummed, opening her legs wider eager for him to give it to her._

_Obliging Ao moved both his hands sliding down her hips to fully lift up her skirt, hooking his fingers into her leggings and sharply pulled them down with her panties. Mei helped him undo his belt, releasing Ao’s erect cock, stroking it to receive whines come from his throat._

_“You always know how I like it~” He moaned, Mei’s hand moving faster, already bucking into her hands._

_“I need to be inside you.” He growled, taking over he moved Mei’s hand away, slicking himself with the drops of pre-cum spilling from his tip. Mei repositioned, sliding her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck to brace herself._

_Lifting up one of her legs he lined up with her, pushing himself into her folds steadily. Breathing out through his nose, as her walls clenched around him, “Mei-!” He gasped, his fingers burying into the soft flesh of her thighs_

_Mei bit her lip to stifle her moans as Ao hilted himself into her, gripping onto the back of his uniform they both let out a mewl as Ao began rocking his hips._

_\----_

It hurt.

Kashin took his time pushing the tip of his cock into Ao slowly, savouring every groan and curse he got out of him.

“You.. bastard.. stop it!” Ao’s throat hit its threshold, his words coming out as dry wheezes. He know how pointless it was trying to fight back now, all he could do was try to bear the pain as best as he could, biting his lip and burying his head into the table, his face smearing in the small puddle on blood collected from earlier.

In one quick thrust of his hips, he fully hilted himself into Ao, a pained scream bouncing off the walls throughout the room.

“God.. You're so nice and tight!” Kashin purred. Ao wanted nothing more than to beat him to a bloody pulp.

Pumping into him at a rough pace, forcing himself deeper into him with each thrust. Gripping onto Ao’s hip he dug his fingers into his skin painfully, adding the number of bruises already littering his body. His other hand twisting Ao’s arm, causing him to cry out again.

The mix of his damp cold skin with the burning pain aching all over him, the wet sounds of his hips slapping against his backside. All he wanted to do was scream and cry, the feeling was insufferable. “Screw.. you!” He muttered, holding back a lump building at the back of his throat.

“What do you think I’m doing?” Kashin responded, pulling himself out only to slam into him again, hitting a certain spot for a moan to escape Ao’s throat.

No. This shouldn’t feel good. Ao bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from making anymore noises. His dick started twitching from the stimulation. _“Whats happening to me?”_ He became overcome with horror.

“Is someone enjoying this now? Then allow me.” Kashin said breathing heavily himself.

A hand slid down from his hip between Ao’s legs, another gruff moan escaping him when Kashin grabbed and stroked the base of his hardening member. He squeezed his eye shut, moving his amputated leg to close himself off, his attempt failing him.

“Does this feel good? Do you like when I stroke this cock of yours?” Kashin breathed softly into his ear, moving his hand up and down and pressing the tip of his cock, sending shivers up his spine. Letting out soft mewls, his gut growing colder and more disgusted by the second.

“Scream for me.” Kashin whispered to him, squeezing and stroking him faster in synchronisation to his hips thrusting into Ao. He had to resist it, the fake pleasure he felt being used by Kashin, but his body went against his demands. Almost unconsciously his hips started rocking back and forth with Kashin’s hand, he couldn’t stop himself. Going on until he eventually broke, a high pitched almost screaming moan escaped him as he regretfully came into Kashin’s hand.

“Good boy.” Kashin said hazily, moving his hand back on its rightful position on Ao’s hip. Bucking deep into him with guttural moan, Ao’s stomach twisted and coiled as Kashin came inside him.

\----

_His hips kept rutting into her erratically burying himself into the base of her neck breathing in the scent of her perfume and sweat. Trailing down to kiss the top of her breasts, Mei ran her fingers through his hair pulling on it gently._

_Hooking her legs around to hold onto him, bringing him in deeper. Ao adjusted himself to support her, moving one of his legs closer to the wall to pump into her faster. Beads of sweat dripping down his face, he switched from slamming into her in short thrusts to sliding from his tip to his base, watching the faces Mei made, curling and biting her lip to panting with her mouth hanging open, relishing every stroke he gave her._

_“Keep going.” She whined._

_“Whats the magic word?” He started baiting her._

_She shot him an unimpressed stare. “I’ll kill you if you stop?” She growled, countering his attempt at dirty talking. For a brief moment he forgot how she wasn’t so easily governed._

_“Right, of course.” He swallowed, feeling fearful but it made it harder. Shifting his angle and pumping into her again, she went back to moaning and panting yet again._

_Mei leaned in closer to him to kiss him again, tasting her lipstick as his tongue invaded her mouth. Hitting a spot hard for her to gasp loudly, “Ao! I-I’m almost-!” Tilting her head back against the wall._

_“Mei..!” Pushing deeper into her, his hips snapping into her in short bursts again. Indulging himself with her muffled cry when she climaxed on his cock. Tightening the grip of her legs to hold him in place. Resisting her grip he pumped into her a few more times before coming himself, pushing deep into her losing himself._

_Exhausted his legs trembled but didn’t fail to keep her up, dropping his head to rest on her forehead, balancing himself to keep the both of them upright. Their hearts beating at the same fast pace as they calmed down from such a wild ride of ecstasy._

_Mei brushed some of the hair that had fallen in front of his eye._ _“Your.. Your hair’s a total mess now.” She giggled, whispering into his ear._

_“Who’s fault is that I wonder?” He retorted, Mei pinched his cheek. Looking into his eye he lovingly stared back at hers while she whispered something into his ear once more._

\----

“Had enough yet?” Kashin said, still hilted into Ao. For the first time Ao had nothing to say, his mind too busy feeling so ashamed about what happened, a mix of either wanting to curse him with every word under the sun or throw up whatever was left in his stomach.

Breathing heavily, his body ached even more yet his mind went numb, coming down from his climax. He didn’t notice before, but the blood from his nose finally stopped, drying against his skin, tasting like iron. For a moment he forgot and concentrated on that one dull thing.

“Looks like you haven’t. You want me to fuck you again is that it?” Kashin groped his ass, snapping him back to reality Ao let out a loud yelp.

“W-Wait!” Ao protested, he had no choice, “I-I.. I’m sorry..”

“For what?” Kashin asked hardening his grip on Ao’s cheek.

“For everything!” Ao gasped, “It won’t happen again I promise.. please.. don’t fuck me again..” His voice breaking on those last few words.

“So, you won’t be running that mouth of yours and do as I say?” His hand tightened around Ao’s wrist, Ao gave him a pathetic nod. Anything that would get Kashin to take his filthy hands off him.

“Alright.” Kashin accepted his apology and swiftly pulled out of him, a line of cum dripping from his dick, slowly running down Ao’s legs. Ao held onto the table with dear life, his leg shaking barely keeping himself upright. Kashin whistled marvelling at his work, only adding on the humiliation.

“I’ll be back with your limbs, I suggest you try and clean yourself before I get back.” He said zipping up his pants again. His heavy footsteps making their way to a door, closing with a soft click.

Once he knew Kashin was gone, his leg finally gave way, falling into a heap on the floor. The cold surface cooling his trembling body down. The adrenaline rush wearing off he felt everything at once, the pain in his legs, his ribs, his nose and every crevice of his inner being.

His head started flooding with so many thoughts, during which his hand started punching the ground. Why is he doing that? Why was he even here? Why did he just allow Kashin to take away his dignity? And worse.. Did he really enjoy it? “Fuck.. FUCK!” He started punching the ground in a fit of rage, the skin of his knuckles peeling back but he didn’t care, at least this pain was something he felt comfortable with.

There was no way he could ever again face anyone like this. What would Mei think of him?

Ruffling his hair and hitting his head against the table leg, stopping those thoughts. He couldn’t afford to think about that. He won’t. It’s less painful if he didn’t.

His eye started feeling heavy, the pain and exhaustion started taking over him. All he could do was sit there, curled up and cold while remembering a familiar voice lulling to him.

_“You dummy.”_


End file.
